The Lost Souls
by creepyapplelady
Summary: Break down, and cease all feeling, burn now, what once was breathing, reach out and you may take my heart away" random exerpts from Snape's life...


**The Lost Souls**

**Summary: **Break down and cease all feeling, burn now, what once was breathing, reach out, and you may take my heart away... . all lyrics by AFI, not a song fic...rating may go up...

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine yadda yadda yadda...

**Author's Note: **okay, this could get confusing, especially later on, so remember this: Severus's thoughts are in **_bold italics_**, and Abby's are in **bold only.** Remember that.

**Chapter one**

"_so eager to say 'hello', but you don't know me. You just know what you see."_

"Abby, come on!" an eleven-year-old Severus called after his sister.

"just give me a moment," she called back, racing toward the train, trunk in tow. Severus got down and helped her get her trunk up the stairs. He picked up his own trunk and they set off together in search of a compartment. Finally they found one that was empty and stowed their trunks away before sitting down. A few minutes later a pale boy with brown hair slid the door open and poked his head in.

"hello," he said, "do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"go on then, my name's Abby, Abby Snape."

"Remus Lupin" he said, with a small smile and shook Abby's hand before offering it to Severus.

"Severus Snape." he said, and shook Remus' hand. Remus sat down and Severus took out a book and began to read. It was silent for a few minutes as they sped along the countryside.

"are you two twins?" Remus asked suddenly, "you look ever so much alike."

"yeah we are. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Abby replied.

"no, there's just me."

"don't you ever get lonely?"

"yeah a bit. Mum and dad don't like me going out much. They're afraid something will happen to me, I was ever so surprised when I got into Hogwarts."

"that's too bad, about staying in, not about getting into Hogwarts that is. I just about didn't make it either."

"Abby!" Severus exclaimed, looking up from his book.

"what? I didn't."

"yeah but you don't have to go bandying it about."

"just because I am doesn't mean you are, but don't worry, I won't go and tarnish your reputation. I'll never mention it again."

"good."

Severus went back to his book and Abby rolled her eyes at him. Remus giggled and the journey continued on. Half an hour later the carriage door opened and Sirius Black stood in the doorway with another boy who was considerably shorter with messy black hair and glasses.

"well look who it is, Snivellus and his squib twin. What are you doing here anyway Abby? They don't let squibs into Hogwarts." Sirius said haughtily.

"shut it Black, I'm not a squib." Abby shot.

"you're as good as, everyone knows it."

Abby went pink.

"who's your flunky Black?" Severus asked coldly.

"James Potter," the other boy said.

Sirius's tone changed as he sat down next to Remus. "Hello mate, what's your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"do you realize who you're sitting with Remus? The Snapes are one of the darkest wizarding families around. You'd do better to steer clear of them, they're nothing but trouble."

"oh, and you're one to talk." Abby said. Sirius ignored her and got up. He took Remus' trunk down and said to him, "come with us and we'll keep you out of trouble." with an apologetic look at Severus and Abby, Remus followed Sirius out of the compartment and the door slid shut.

Abby took Remus's seat and sat for a moment with her mouth open, speechless.

"we're never going to make any friends at this rate." she said sagely once she had found her voice again. "this is exactly what I've always been afraid of. What if we never make any friends, or we're put in different houses? And what if the classes are too hard and I really am a squib, and what if-"

"the food is bad and the lawn is full of weeds?" Severus cut her off. Abby laughed and shook her head. "I suppose you're right, I'm just being stupid. It'll be fine." she pulled out a book and began to read. But Severus wasn't so sure and he didn't think she was being stupid at all. As he studied his twin, he thought. She had the same black hair and eyes, though her eyes seemed to sparkle in a cheerful way his didn't seem capable of, and she had been spared the hooked nose. Remus was right, they did look the same, same face, same height and build. As he looked at the fading bruise on her eye he wondered if their similarity might be their downfall. If they disliked him, surely they'd dislike her as well, figuring they were the same. On the other side of the sword, they might lable him as a squib once they knew about her. He tried to go back to his book, but was unable to focus with all the thought swimming in his head.

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts. They got off the train and were herded into small boats that took them up to the castle. The closer they got, the more worried Abby felt and by the time they'd reached the castle she felt as if she were going to throw up, but she smiled at her brother anyway and they made their way to the Great Hall. The stool was set up with the Hat, and after a short speech, the sorting began. The first few people went through and Abby began to guess which house they were going into. Severus didn't pay much attention until the fifth or sixth right one in a row and then it clicked, that's how she had gotten into Hogwarts, she was a seer.

"Black, Sirius," Professor McGonagall said.

"Gryffindor," Abby muttered as Sirius put the Hat on.

"no way, you're wrong this time." Severus mumbled back.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"told you."

On and on it went, Abby only got a couple wrong and the line was starting to thin out.

"Simpson, Archie" Professor McGonagall called. Severus waited for the prediction, but it didn't come. He turned around slightly to look at Abby. She had gone pale and looked as if she were going to be sick.

"what's wrong?"

"Snape, Abigale," the professor called and Abby's eyes grew wide. Someone prodded her and she went forward, sat on the stool and put the hat on.

_'Well you know where you belong don't you? Makes my job easy does that.'_

**'Slytherin, please put me in Slytherin.'**

_'but that is not where you belong and you know it.'_

**'please, I need to be in Slytherin. I don't know what they'll do to me if I'm not.'**

_'they?'_

**'my parents, please'**

_'and I assume your parents gave you that black eye when they thought you were a squib...'_

**'yes, but they're not like that, violent, I mean. My father only hurts us when we've severly tarnished the family name. This was the first time either of us was beaten, and I'm glad it was me rather than my brother.'**

_'there you go, that's exactly why you don't belong in Slytherin. Your father didn't either, but he begged me to do it, so I did. It was a mistake on my part for letting him. You do not belong there under any circumstances so that's why I'm putting you in HUFFLEPUFF!'_

The Hat called out the last word for everyone to hear and everyone clapped as they had done for the others. Abby took the hat off, and feeling vaguely as if she were walking to a death sentence, went over to the Huffelpuff table, where she was warmly greeted by the other students.

Severus, on the other hand, felt as if his stomach had dropped out as he made his way to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.

_'you are not as difficult to place as your sister.'_

_**'don't put me in Hufflepuff, please.'**_

_'my dear boy, the thought never crossed my mind. Ahh yes, you belong in SLYTHERIN!'_

Severus relaxed slightly at the last word. He was safe. He took off the Hat and went to sit with the other Slytherins. This was going to cause a lot of problems.

A/N well there you have it, chapter one done. That's got to be the longest time its taken me to finish one chapter. Hopefully the rest won't be so difficult. Please review.


End file.
